


Whatever You Do, Don’t Open Your Eyes.

by OTPGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Erik is back!, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just for a moment, mission goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: A fic based on the phrase "Whatever you do, don't open your eyes."
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Whatever You Do, Don’t Open Your Eyes.

John McNamara had found himself in some tough situations before, but this one had to be one of the worse by far. Almost his entire team had been taken out by this… thing. Only he and Xander were left and John was going to do everything he could to get them both out of this alive. 

They were sitting back to back in an abandoned classroom, weapons loaded and ready to fire at the first sign of movement. John had the gun in his right hand trained on the door and his left hand reached back to hold Xander’s, his thumb resting over the other man’s pulse point. John was able to find a small amount of comfort in being able to feel proof of the other man’s heart beating. 

“Ok. Let’s go over the facts once again.” Xander’s voice was soft, he was clearly trying to not attract attention from anyone, or anything, that might be outside of the small room they were in. No matter how many missions they went on together, John would always be in awe of Xander’s many abilities as an agent, especially his ability to keep everyone on his team focused on what’s important, John included.

“We know that this thing is from another planet. It has some kind of mind control powers and for it to work it needs to look directly in someone’s eyes.” John’s grip on Xander’s hand tightened slightly as he spoke and Xander gave a loving squeeze back.

“We also know that while out regular bullets won’t take out the creature itself, they do still work on anyone that it has taken control of.” Xander added the same way one might point out that it was going to rain soon. “So General, what do you think we should do now?” Xander was trying to nudge John into action, and he appreciated it. John took a deep steadying breath as he pulled his thoughts together. 

“If we can get to our aircraft on the far side of town we can get to the explosives and maybe, just maybe, we can destroy it.” He could feel Xander nod his head and John opened his mouth to say more but the door and John’s attention snapped to the figure lurking in the doorway.

Standing there was Erik, bleeding from a head wound and leaning heavily against the door frame, but seeming ok. That seemed just a little too good to be true. John took a closer look and noticed an unnatural orange glow in his eyes. Before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, John pulled the trigger and shot Erik right between the eyes, his body heavily falling to the ground with a thud. He turned and held a hand out to Xander, pulling him up when he took it. 

“The only thing I can’t figure out is how we can get from here to there without being controlled by that thing.” Xander smirked at him. 

“I have an idea.” Xander reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, slipping them on his face. John immediately figured out what Xander was suggesting.

“Absolutely not! We don’t know whether or not that’ll even work. If anyone should take that risk it’s me.” John was always one to take the risks rather than let anyone else do it, he especially hates letting Xander be the one to take those risks.

“It’s our only chance John.” Xander reached up and cupped the side of John’s face. “You need to trust me, ok?” John sighed and nodded. The other man pulled him into a kiss, both needing this moment in case they didn’t make it out of this situation alive.

“Close your eyes and take my hand John, I’ll lead you to the ship. And **_whatever you do, don’t open your eyes._** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me your own prompt on Tumblr  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
